Wings of love: A jeepers Creepers love story (Part 2)
by apprentice312
Summary: Twenty three years have passed since Maria last saw the Creeper and she's more than happy to see him but is he happy to see her? They seal their love but the impossible happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is part two of a previous story that I have finished. Please read book 1 - Lessons in love before reading this sequel. Thank you. Also thank you to the people that have waited for this book, followed me and shown your support. I really appreciate that. :)**

Twenty three years has passed. Twenty three long years. It felt like forever. Previously over the years Maria has returned to her normal life in her country home. She had successfully managed to get a job as a waitress, brought a new car and even made some new friends. Things had been looking up for Maria, however she hated everyday of these past twenty three years. Every morning for twenty three years she would wake up in her bedroom and glance at the window, despite knowing for a solid fact that he still had time left before he would next awaken. It was just a simple wish of her heart. To wake up and see him tapping on the window, watching her. For her to bolt towards the window and greet him with her usual warm embrace, to have the demon greet her back with both arms around her waist and his face in her neck. But all she saw in the mornings was a healthy looking sky and people walking to their favourite stores and coming out with multiple bags of shopping.

Every day was like doomsday, repeating itself with no usual change. Maria would awake in the mornings, her soft, sad, blue eyes, watching the windows until she would eventually get herself ready for work. When she was lucky enough to have a few moments spare before work, she would sit on her windowsill with a hot drink, sky watching for her demon to return. She could just imagine the loud flapping noises of his gigantic wings as they guided him through the air, soaring at great speed and having a gleam in his eye whenever he saw Maria. The counties beauty who wasn't interested in loving humans but demons. No, not just any 'demon'. Him. Jeepers Creepers. He was the only demon she wanted.

As if her days were terrible, Maria was also unfortunate to suffer from night terrors. Ones which made her pant as if she had ran for miles and miles without stopping, ones which would make her bolt up straight and sob with dry sweat staining her clothes. It all begins with her in the original house of pain. She sees the creeper standing there. Doing nothing in particular. Just standing with his arms by his side and his head straight. Eyes still, like a statue. Maria would always be with him but as soon as she realises he cannot move the church becomes hot with thick smoke. The church would have been set on fire with the birds squawking in the background and police sirens screaming. Maria realises she has to save herself as well as the demon so she makes a valid attempt to pick him up and walk out to safety. However it is not that easy and the Creeper feels solid, like he would weigh a house. It felt physically impossible to lift him up. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" She would call out. The roof would then begin to crash to the floor with all the bodies coming loose and falling around them. Eventually she would give up and hug the demon instead, if the demon dies, she would die to. Together. Then she would wake up. In tears and sweat. sometimes screaming. Of course this was just her insecurities about the incident twenty three years ago when his original house did actually go up in flames.

As a reminder she would look in the mirror and trace her fingers along the large scare on her neck from where the demon had bitten her. She didn't need this reminder. She remembered him in her thoughts as well as her heart. Obviously as the twenty three years passed by Maria had changed, but only physically. Her hair had grown longer to mid length and she was slightly taller. The colour of Marias hair and eyes hadn't changed. The way she would wear it was different. Instead of putting it up in two pony tails or one she would straighten it and leave it down or sometimes she would prefer to tie it up in a bun with the brown under layers sticking out. Maria didn't really care how she looked, she even stopped wearing her usual make up. Foundation and mascara. For once she didn't feel like she had to 'make the effort' because she had already met the person she was unconditionally in love with.

Today was different from the rest, however. Maria had been counting down the years. Today was the day Jeepers Creepers awakes and she's going to stay loyal to the vow she made the last twenty three years ago. She jumped out of bed and stretched with positivity, smiling and almost giggling. She can't remember the last time she felt this happy especially being a morning person as much as she was now.

She completed her usual routine and picked up the phone, dialling a few numbers, "Hello?" Marias voice was croaky. "Yeah it's Maria. Listen, I can't come into work for a few days, the doctor informed me that I have a really bad-"she made heaving noises, "Viral infection of some sort and it would be bad to spread it around. Especially to customers." She finished with more dry heaving noises, pouring a cup of water down the toilet to make it sound as if she had thrown up. "I really don't feel too good... okay...thank you..bye." She hung up and finished the morning with something she hasn't done in twenty three years. Put on makeup.

Of course it was only 23:40pm when she stepped out of her house. She made sure she was up in time to get to the demon before he woke up. It baffled her how her boss was able to pick up the phone in such short notice. Then something else happened. She was flown to the Creepers new base so she didn't know where it was exactly. But to her advantage there were taxis about to take people to and from nightclubs. "Taxi!" She yelled as she ran in front of the road. "Watch it lady I have passengers on board!" An angry taxi driver yelled as he skidded away from her. Estimating the time, she wouldn't have time to order a taxi so she decided to take the role of a hitch hiker by standing on the edge of the road with her thumb out. Five minutes passed, nothing. Ten minutes passed, still nothing. It was going to be time soon and she wasn't even on her way.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you remember me?

The time was now: 23:50. Ten minutes were left. Her heart began pounding, if she wasn't there in time, he wouldn't trust her at all. Just before she began to lose faith a white van pulled up alongside of her. Maria hesitantly took a glance into the window and hopped in. "Thank you." She muttered, closing the door behind herself. She was sat in the spare seat next to the driver. The driver was one of those short guys who looked as if he had been spending his life in the pub and living on fast food. "No problem. Where to?" He asked, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Maria gave him a frown before answering, "Um... the abounded factory please. It's... just up the road from here." The driver gave her a concerned look after hearing her choice of destination. "Why there?" He laughed nervously. Maria, without a word, stared straight at the driver, a fiery glare in her eyes as if to say 'move it'. "Alright." He gave a heavy sigh before starting the vehicle.

It was only an 8 drive from her place to the abandoned factory. No wonder why it only took the Creeper less than two seconds to get there. He was fast when he wanted to be. Maria loved his wings, she was always in awe of them. She loved everything about him. Unconditionally. "So why are you going to the abandoned factory at this time of night?" The driver asked, squinting in the dark, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know what I'm doing." Maria sighed. "Now hurry, am on a pretty tight schedule here." The driver smirked at her accent. "Ya think am funny?" She laughed. " Sure is mighty cute of yew." He laughed, mimicking her accent. Maria laughed with him and stopped instantly as if she was being sarcastic the whole time, giving him a swift punch in his arm making his car swivel around the road slightly. "Fucking bitch!" He gasped as he steadied his car. "Fucking twat." Maria hissed back. She would have used her car but unfortunately the odds weren't in her favour and she didn't know where she was going. "Still think my accent is 'mighty cute'?" The driver didn't respond, however his jaw was clenched in anger. It was the best day for Maria.

When the driver made his stop outside he gave Maria a confused glance. "Thanks." She murmured as she hopped out and closed the door. She waited before the driver drove out of sight before confronting the back of the factory. "Hello my babies." She smiled at the crows as she walked past. The time was now 23:59. Just in time. Maria had made it by the skin of her teeth. She stood in front of the patch of now dead grass.

Her watch let out at high beep as it informed Maria of the new hour, 00:00. It was a Michael Kors MK5774 Ladies White and Rose Gold Parker Watch, she had saved her paycheques to buy this. Her grandmother had a watch similar and when she was a little girl she would always let her wear it but of course her tiny child like wrists were to small and the watch would dangle and slide of constantly. Just then a noise could be heard. Scratching noises. He was digging his way out. Maria dropped to her knees and proceed to claw her way threw in attempt to help even though he was capable of getting out on his own. He has done now for hundreds, possibly thousands of years, without her help. Just then his hand rose from the floor, it was like watching a zombie claw his way out of his grave. Maria grabbed on to his hand and pulled. The Creeper, possibly freaked out, dug his claws straight into Marias hands and wrist. She yelped in pain as blood began to drool its way down and stain the dead grass. It wasn't long until he scratched the whole large enough to poke his head through and climb out. He was finally out now and he stood up, looking down into the scared eyes of Maria. He still had a grip on Marias, now, bloody hand.

He woke up and of course, he was hungry. The smell of Maria didn't exactly help. He looked at her intensely, the way a wolf would look at a moose after a long period of time without eating. "It's me." She gasped. He remembered her, oh how he remembered her and the smell of her fear. He remembered her tongue and how close he was to actually ripping it out of her throat. Then he caught a glimpse of the scar on her neck and his heart sank. He did that that the last time he wanted her. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that again. Almost killing her. He quickly retreated his claws from her hand, stretched his wings and flew off quicker than lightning to feed before gave himself a chance to hurt Maria again. In shock, Maria looked at her bloodied hand. Blood now began to run down her arm. She grabbed onto her shirt and ripped it, bandaging her hand with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Road trip

An hour and a half had passed. The time was now 1:30am. Maria was sat outside of the factory, waiting. He probably forgot her or thought that after a stunt like that she walked back home. "What did I do wrong?" Maria sighed as a crow flew and landed a few feet in front of her. It cocked its head to a side as it took in the blonde beauty sitting before itself in disbelief. "Do you think he remembers me?" She asked as she placed her head between her knees. The crow gave a loud caw as if to reply. "You think so?" Maria asked, as if she understood. Just then a familiar engine could be heard from a distance, making Maria snap her head towards the road. It was the exact replica of the engine of the Chevy coe. In the distance the blurry vehicle could be seen making its way to the abandoned factory. Maria stood up, leaving the crow to fly away. She placed her hands in her pocket and watched as the vehicle came closer and closer. With the speed it was proceeding to travel in would not surprise her if it was the Creeper driving. Within no time the Chevy coe was parked strategically around the building to avoid any form of suspicion. Maria followed and stood with her arms folded as she approached the vehicle. The demon stepped out and made his way to the back of the vintage coe, opening up the doors. "What the hell?" Maria asked, hurt. "I've kept my promise, I'm here, I've _been_ here for hours waiting for you and you don't look happy to see me." She walked up to him angrily to confront him, to at least to make him look at her for more than a second of a glance.

Maria then witnessed something inside the coe when she took a quick, curios glance which, if she was a cartoon, would make her jaw hit the floor. Roughly one hundred bodies laid, lifelessly in the back. They were wrapped up in the same white sheets stained in red with rope tied around she saw twenty three years from now. He went on an absolute feeding trip to sustain the urge to rip out her tongue an hour and a half ago. Maria looked up at the demon before her, realising why he had done this. His mouth was stained with dry and fresh blood and his claws were dripping. "Sorry." She sighed. The demon held onto her hand that was wrapped in her ripped shirt. "It's okay." Maria cooed. "Next time can I go with you?" She attempted to get his mind of things. The Creeper looked down at her, his inhuman silhouette over taking hers. Unfortunately for Maria that was the only thing she could come up with. "How's that quilt of yours coming along?" Before she was about to turn and make a run for it to the abandoned building, the Creeper knelt to seize a firm grip on her ankles and singed her over his shoulder like some sort of caveman. "Put me down!" Jeepers took her to the front of his vehicle, opening the door and sliding her into the passenger's seat.

Once inside Maria realised that she was lucky for just taking a glance from the outside. The windows were darkened making it look darker than it was from the inside of the van, a musky scene of dust and death roamed around the vehicle. The back rest of the seating was only a layer of paper thin material which seemed to have been ripped from old age and the seat itself was, what can only be described as, sheep skin. This made Maria question if the back part of the seat was human skin. She took in a slow and steady breath, trying to make focus her attention on something else.

The driver's seat opened and Jeepers jumped into the van, closing the door shut, "Don't you… want to unload first?" Maria asked, pointing with her thumb to the back. Her only reply was a two second glance that read 'are you kidding me?' Maria was left dumbfounded until the van was in gear and the engine roared to life once again. It wasn't until then she had realised that when she was idling the inside of his van he was unloading into the factory. "I've just realised… I'm the first human to be in your passenger's seat. A-alive anyway!" She stuttered. A hand reached out to the radio and automatically his song came on. A rude reply from her statement. Maybe Jeepers didn't want to hear it, maybe he didn't want to admit it to himself that it was true, that she was true, that he was falling-no, had fallen for a human girl. He drowned out his thoughts with the music, turning it u a little louder.

Maria sighed heavily and placed her feet on the top of the front, showing her annoyance. She wanted his attention and he was being rude. Half way through his song and they were driving down highway roads searching for lonely vehicles. A saucy grin appeared on her face, she knew how to get his attention. "You know…" She trailed of, placing a foot on his lap. "We would make cute babies." Her foot trailed up higher and higher, slowly. The demon took his eyes of the road to give her a stare. A stare that was intrigued but cautious at the same time.

Within seconds his eyes were back on the road again. Maria scooted closer and placed a hand on his leg whilst bringing her lips towards his ear. She looked like a cat begging for his attention, crawling on the seat to climb over him. "I could just imagine that night… me and you-"She paused, expecting to be stopped but she was mistaken. He still had his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you even listening?" She asked, backing off. She took a serious glance at his face to make him see how affected she was by his arrogance but when she saw his expression she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He looked stiff, as if he was doing everything it took him from not doing something in particular. His eyes were wide and his grip on the wheel was hard, as if he had just experienced a rollercoaster ride. "You alright there sugar?" She sucked her lips inwards to stop herself from laughing.

"I wonder what my shin tastes like.. Maybe it's sweet. I would lick it myself but that just wouldn't be the same." She smirked, lying down on the seat and crossing her legs on his lap. Maria didn't know if he would touch her like that, she wanted to see how far she would have to push him before he would snap. If he would snap. "I'm only playing with you." She gave a wicked laugh. He gave her a glance. A human's laughter. Around him.

Just then, a force had pushed Maria into the uncomfortable seat, the van was speeding. "Finally caught a whiff of a decent human?" Maria asked, sitting up and looking out of the window. It was a Red Lamborghini with a girl driving. "Another girl, Should I be worried?" She half-heartedly asked, humourlessly. The van sped up again and Maria was pushed back into the seat, as another smell was required. He crashed the back of her vehicle and Maria was projected forwards. There were no seat belts in his van so for a human it was dangerous to have the front seats at feeding time.

The highway was dead, so it was safe for him to be playing with his food. He smelt the air, testing her scent encases he might have like something from her. Maria watched the scene with fascination in her eyes. Then he crashed her car again and Maria grabbed onto the sides of her seat to stop her from being launched forward. Then he tested the air again. Then he continued to crash her car until her car was forced to unfocused and swivel of from the road. "Aww it's just like how we met." Maria smiled.

The van came to a slow stop and the Creeper stepped outside. Maria followed him but waited with her back against his vehicle, watching him. He opened the car door of the Lamborghini, almost tearing it off and sat reached inside. Curiosity peaked Marias interest and she walked closer to the scene to see the true position they were in. The female driver was knocked out; she had hit her head on the steering wheel. "Ouch." Maria breathed in sharply through her teeth. Obviously it was too risky to feed in daylight on the highway so the bleeding victim was carried into the back of the van where Jeepers joined. Maria waited outside as he closed the doors to tie her up. Maria returned to the driver's seat.

The key was already in the ignition so she began to warm up the Coes engines before taking off. Her intentions were to flee the scene so the van wouldn't be of any suspicion. She placed both hands on the wheel and took a deep breath before taking off. The car door suddenly opened, making her jump. "I was trying to escape with you, so we wouldn't get caught… I panicked I'm sorry." She was picked up and moved to the passenger's seat before heading back to the abandoned factory.

"I really am sorry." Maria pouted as they drove down the highway. Complete silence. "Are you angry with me?" More silence. At this point she took the hint and remained silent. When they reached the abandoned building, Jeepers was the first to get out of the van and unload all the bodies. Maria remained silent and still in the Chevy coe, staring out the window. After some time had passed, her door was opened. Maria looked at the demon as he looked at her. She smiled apologetically, still not saying a word. He reached over to her and swept her out of his van. "Thank you for taking me with you today." She mumbled, embarrassed, staring at her feet and expecting him to accept her apology somehow. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and began to force her inside the abandoned building. "You don't have to force me to go in with you." She yelped. "You're hurting me, I said I was 'sorry'." She panicked. It was still taking time to sink in that she had some strange relationship with a demon and this is going to be completely different to how humans date. Every situation will be different.

**Because who doesn't like a cliffhanger? What do you guys think will happen next? **


	4. Chapter 4: Trust issues

**Authors note: I'm sorry this took a while. My new computer didn't have any Microsoft software at all, so I couldn't write anything :(**

When they had made it back into the abandoned building, Maria found herself being tied up again like a dog on a post. "I guess this means you don't trust me again, huh?" She sighed, her ankles and wrists had been tied together over a pole. "I wasn't trying to run away from you if that's what you thought." The Creeper was busy, attaching the heap of bodies one by one on the human quilt that covered his walls and soon his ceiling. He wasn't ignoring her, he was listening but Maria wasn't so sure. "You know… I may not be around when you wake up next." She thought aloud. This however, was in fact the truth. The Creeper awoke every twenty three years and every time he woke up she would be twenty three years older. Older. Closer to death. This may be the last of his wakening he would see her. As the Creeper pulled out another dead body from the pile on the floor, Marias words echoed through his head and he realised that all he had to show for his love for her was a few bruises and a scar.

He's a demon, why should he care for a human? Why should he even feel the need to show his love for her? Bruising, scaring, killing and generally hurting humans is what he does, not showing affection towards them. "Even though you killed my parents and my friends… you can kill me to but my heart will always beat for you." Right now it was fifty-fifty. He wanted to show his love towards her but he wasn't sure because of what he is. Even if he wanted to, how would he know how to show affection to her? He wouldn't. Baffled by the tug of war in his head, Jeepers thought and battled with himself. Then he walked out and left. His engine roared to life and Maria could hear him as he drove off. She didn't know when he would be back. She didn't know if she had stepped out of line by what she said. All she knew was that she was tied to a pole and that was where she intended to stay, tied up or not.

Some time to herself gave Maria some time to think. Not of anything important. Just about how much she has sacrificed to be with the Creeper. Her family. Her friends. Her work. Her physical and mental wellbeing. Her home for twenty three days. It's okay that he probably doesn't understand this or does anything in return because that isn't how love works. Especially when it's with a demon.

Jeepers came back in the room and dropped something in Marias lap before untying her wrists from the pole. Only her wrists though not her ankles, just so she could investigate the object that had been purposely dropped on her. Once she was released she rubbed her wrists before further inspection. It looked like a compact mirror, a really old compact mirror. It looked to be as old as he was. It had character to it, the paint was chipped and the design was faded, however it still noticeable. The compact had a black background with an orange flower and green leaves. If Maria wasn't mistaken, it kind of looked like a Chinese design. She flipped it over to see the back just to check the date and in small black letters were as inscribed: _1960_. The compact mirror was a vintage art deco compact c, which meant it was made by Stratton of Birmingham. "Wow" She gasped, "You're old." The Creeper sneered at her in response. "Thank you, but what made you- oh!" She stopped as she realise what she was talking about a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry. Take it back. I don't want it if you felt like you had to give it to me." She extended her hand to return it to him but instead he just stared at her. After a while of nothing, the Creeper knelt in front of her and closed her hand so it held back onto the mirror, this was his way of saying 'I want you to have this, Maria. To prove to you that even though I, myself am old, my love for you will remain strong. Time does not matter, neither does age nor your appearance as time goes by. But of course this was all in his head, he never really had a reason to talk. He didn't need to. His action talked louder than if he were to talk. Still, a compact mirror doesn't change the way they felt about each other, the Creeper knew that when he next wakes up, she won't. They both knew this. "Thank you." She half-heartedly said.

**I know this is a short chapter but it's apart of a crucial moment in the book. **


	5. Chapter 5: A warning

**Authors note: This chapter has a huge Easter egg for the main part in the book. Can you guess it? **

Marias ankles were still tied to the pole after a few hours, "Can you let me go now?" She asked, fidgeting with the mirror in her hands. The Creeper was too busy decorating his new home with bodies to untie her, but he wasn't ignoring her. After a short amount of time of watching him, he finally approached Maria. "Finally. Can you untie me know, please?" He did. Maria rose to her feet, stretching them out. "I'm going to get some air, I'll be right back. I promise." Maria walked out of the factory and took a long walk down the highway. Thinking. Thinking that after this, after he goes to back to sleep for twenty three more years, that'll be the last they ever see of each other. Will he find another human after Maria? The weather was gloomy today, the sky was tainted with a thick colour of grey and the air carried a tint of ice. Just as Maria was passing the down the highway she noticed some trees that stood of into the side of the pavements. She crossed the road and walked past the trees into a wooden area. Much like a forest. Green trees grew in lines, forming left and right, leaving an open pathway in the centre which was overgrown by weeds. "Wow, how come I've never noticed this place before? It's almost like a secret, but placed so obviously nobody would go looking for it." She said aloud. She inhaled a long intake of breath, smelling the dew and the pungent aroma of the trees. She began to slowly walk down the fairy tale like path in curiosity to what it lead.

"Help somebody!" A voice called. It was a male and he sounded, not lost, but in pain. "Help me please!" The voice called out. Maria bent her legs as she steadily made her way further down the path, closer to the voice. It could have been a trap for all she knew. Out of nowhere Maria was startled so much that she froze in her tracks, the ground began to shake slightly as if a stampede was approaching. Just then a stag ran out in front of her from the trees above a steep edge to her far left. The animal stopped. It turned its head to meet her eyes. It stood like this as if to stop her. The stag was elegant, its head held high and the antlers were a threat to any human in its way. Maria let out all the air in her lungs slowly, hearing the beating of her own heart as it hammered against her chest in such adrenaline. She couldn't talk. It was as if she had gone deaf. She swallowed a huge lump that had formed in her throat. "Please, help me, anybody!" The voice called out again, startling the stag. It let out a loud call, its voice high like the horn of an old steam train. Maria instantly brought her hands to her ears and fell onto her knees. The stag ran off and disappeared to the trees to Marias right, following its original directions.

Maria rose back onto her feet and with wobbly legs turned around and began to walk away, "That's enough excitement for one day." She sighed. As she made it back onto the highway she noticed that there were no more cries of help. Maybe somebody else got to him, she thought. In silence she made her way back to the factory. When she walked into the room, the Creeper wasn't there. He was possibly out, hunting again. Come to think of it, Maria didn't recall seeing his Chevy Coe parked outside. She picked up the mirror from her pocket and flipped it open to view her reflection. As she began to stare more and more into the small mirror she couldn't help but see an older version of herself looking back. An old, dry face with wrinkles and thin lips. Her skin tone, blotchy and large circles formed underneath her droopy eyes. "No!" She gasped, dropping the mirror on the floor. At the moment Maria wasn't a granny, far from it. She was only in her late thirties. Her skin was firm and eyes were awake, she saw her greatest fear in the mirror. An image her mind conjured up. "No, I won't believe it! I just won't!" Hot tears sprung to her eyes. Just then an engine could barely be heard from outside. He was back, that was quick. Maybe he went out searching for Maria. Marias face was a flushed red as she tried to come to terms with the truth. Right now she needed comfort but she knew she wasn't going to get it from him. She pondered on the thought if dating this ancient demon was a good idea, sure she couldn't help who she fell for but if she had forced herself to try and love a human instead then maybe they would be able to grow old and die together. Maybe at the same time. Instead she felt betrayed, no marriage, no growing old together.

Maria planned on running away as far as she could, there was nobody she could talk to about this. She kept her face down so nobody would see her eyes. However she didn't even make it through the door because the Creeper had just made his way in with a body slung over his shoulder. She bumped into his chest and stammered backwards. When she rose her head to look at the demon, he saw how upset she had been. The truth killed him to, possibly even more than it hurt her. If there was something he could do he'd do it. He let the body drop with a harsh thump on the floor and embraced her in hug, pulling her body close to his. "I'm sorry." Maria sighed. "I'm such an idiot." The embrace was tight, too tight. He was to strong, she felt she was in a trap of a large constricting snake. Barely breathing but still had no desire to pull away. Besides the demon liked the feeling of her heart thumping wildly against both of their chests. The Creeper stroked her hair like a cat, his claws tangling accidentally in her hair. He pulled away first, gazing down at her face and into her eyes and just like that, Maria knew everything was going to be okay, despite the hard facts of life.


	6. Chapter 6: Change

Chapter 6: Change

**Authors note: Okay, so this chapter has some adult/ mature content in it so you have been warned. If you want to skip it scroll down to where it ends, it's in bold letters ya won't miss it! For those who choose to read I will warn you my scenes are very graphic and also good fer you! Also sorry for the absence.**

"Let's have sex." Maria blurted out as she stood with her hands on her hips. She was watching the creeper work on the human quilt that surrounded the walls of his new home. This wasn't a sexual thing, she wasn't even sure if she actually wanted to do it with this demon but she figured it was the only way they could truly connect and become one. Jeepers was taken of guard and turned his head to face her. His expression was priceless. Confusion mixed in with a sarcastic is-she-joking?

"It's kind of romantic if you think about it. Me, you and a rekindle of our love and passion we have for each other. Think of it like Romeo and Juliet... Only there is no dying and… you're a demon and... I don't think you have ever read that book or know who Shakespeare is." The demon gave her his full attention now. He turned himself properly so he was stood facing her. "Look." She sighed, "I know I may not be the prettiest human you have laid eyes upon but…" She reached out for his hand, "these last days I have with you are my last and I want to really make a true connection with you. Demon or not I love you. I know we have had our differences in the past but when I look at you and when you hold me is enough to know that what we have is real."

It took a while for Jeepers to process the information. He stood there with his eyes burning into hers with such an intense stare that no other being has given her. Giving up she released his hand, "I know I'm sorry, it was a silly idea." Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her hand tightly and stood directly in front of her. Maria was a lot shorter than he was so her head barely reached his neck. She remained still as the Creeper inhaled the scent in her hair. Then he went down to hear neck, his hot breath giving her icy cold chills. Maria had forgotten how to breathe, her loud, hammering heart was all that she could hear throbbing in her ears. Then he saw the scar and came to a direct pause. The scar that he gave her on her shoulder. He remembered what he did and was instantly riddled with guilt, a human emotion which he never experience in all his days, He didn't want this emotion but he also didn't want to hurt her again so he stepped back and instead reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing her in her bra. Her heart sped up, hammering harder against her chest. He could see this, the pulsing underneath her pale skin. It seemed to drive him into a frenzy.

Maria assumed that he didn't wasn't to be connected to her in that context so she turned her back on him in attempt to make an exit to clear her head for a few minutes. A hand landed on her waist from behind, stopping her. Then the hand rose underneath her shirt. Marias initial reaction would be to stop him and flip out but instead adrenaline had taken over her and she was terrified. Anyone in their right mind would be. Agreeing to it or not he was towering over her, not a human but a demon. She began to question what she had gotten herself into. She swallowed the lump in her throat hoping it wasn't enough for him to smell the fear. With all her courage she turned to face him only to be abruptly pushed against the bodies on the wall. The Creeper lifted her legs up and fastened them around his waist. He crashed lips onto hers, fiercely making her gasp with every chance she had to break free. Impatient, he lifter her top of and discarded it to the floor. Maria broke the kiss to cover herself only to have her hands pinned above head. The next to go was her bra. He held both her hand with just one of his and attacked the strap at the back but couldn't work it out so he did what he was best good at and ripped it off like a hungry animal. The cold air tackled her naked breast making them erect and sensitive. The Creeper deepened the kiss by pushing Maria into the wall squishing her breasts against his strong inhuman chest.

Maria groaned at the intense contact and tightened her legs around him. Jeepers suddenly came to a pause and broke the kiss, leaving her panting hard. "What?" She questioned. He could smell something. Something different to fear. He smelt the air a few times. "Is someone outside?" She guessed. He released her hands and then grabbed her hips lifting her higher on the wall so her legs sat on his shoulders, "What on earth are you doing?!" She gasped. He smelt the scent emitting from between her legs. "You can smell female arousal as well as fear? Now that's embarrassing." Maria sighed. Wanting more of the erotic scent, he slid her trousers of and discarded them on top of her shirt. "No!" She pleaded, embarrassed from her lack of underwear. Ignoring her accusations he smelled her heat. Maria placed her hands on his head to keep her balance despite having the Creepers hands holding waist firmly as she was pressed against the dead bodies on the wall. Out of curiosity he began to lick her. She squirmed beneath him as he proceeded to taste her further. She was pushed against the wall as a warning to hold still. Liking the feeling, Maria subconsciously tightened her legs around his head deepening his tongue in her. Maria groaned as she felt a warm sensation grow in the pit of her stomach. He nipped her a few times when she moved as punishment but it didn't feel like much of a punishment to her. Before her release the Creeper sensed it and stopped. "No!" She gasped. Maria was released and she was left standing before him once again. Naked and aroused. "Fine, I'll finish the job myself." She growled, but her hand was stopped and she was thrown on the floor. He wasn't finished with her, just needed a different position.

The demon crawled on top of her and discarded his clothing, "Wait… this is my first time… so… yeah…" Maria blushed underneath him. He positioned himself before her and slowly entered. "Ah!" She gasped. He drew out slowly and then re-entered quickly not liking the anticipation making Maria cry out. Tearing rolled down her face from this huge demonic rode taking away her innocence. Jeepers licked away her tears and continued a slow pace. He lifted her into a siting positon so she could wrap her legs around his waist, deepening the moment. She quickened the pace as the desire began to build between both of them. Just before their climax the Creeper unravelled his wings and cocooned them both, intensifying the feeling of the burning ecstasy. Maria pulled her head back as she came, the lack of oxygen making it more intense. She panted from both exhaustion and lack of air and so did he.

**(Sex scene finished) **

After she had caught her breath Maria opened her eye abruptly and to the Creepers shock they had turned from a baby blue to a hungry red. Jeepers unravelled his wings quickly and folded them. Maria was silent still staring up as if she was in a trance. Suddenly she let out an agonising scream as she clutched her back. It felt like something was moving underneath her skin trying to get out. She beckoned another cry of pain as her back was ripped open, blood splattered onto the floor. The Creeper watched helplessly and in shock as he saw what came out from her, it was wings. The darkest shade of black. "What have you done to me?" She cried. "What am I?" The demon could only stare at her in shock. Apart from her, he didn't do anything. But he had an idea of what she now was. "Why do I have these?" She gasped, touching her new born aching wings. He knew the answer to that one and he didn't like it. There was no doubt about it, she had turned into a succubus.


	7. Chapter 7: Salem

The next morning Maria woke up in a daze. Was what happened last night a dream? She couldn't tell. "Ohh." She murmured as her wings were a reminder of how real it actually was. They twitched she struggled to her feet. Her hair had changed back to normal and so did her eye colour, all but her wings and the obvious splitting pain in her back were normal again. The Creeper wasn't around this morning, he doesn't sleep unless his time is up. She pulled on her clothes and tied her up. Suddenly Maria felt a warm liquid rise in her throat so she just managed to run out of the factory before throwing up. Maybe her body wasn't use to the inhuman changes. The crows squawked around her as if they were concerned. After a while they squawked louder to call the demon back to the factory. "There's no need for that you guys. I'm just going to walk around to clear my head or something. Tell him I'll be back soon when he returns." She murmured shaking, however the crows refused to listen to her and continued. Ignoring them she began to walk away unbalanced. There were many emotions that ran through her, confusion from now being a Succubus demon, lust because of what she is, pain from her wings and many others. She had an urge to fuck the next guy she saw and take his soul from him but she knew this was the way of the Succubus and she had to control herself and stay loyal to the Creeper. She could always make love to him again but he had no soul to consume and she wasn't sure if she had one anymore.

Maria walked into the same path she walked before, into the forest. She couldn't let anyone see her wings even if they were folded up they were still noticeable. The weather was muggy, it was warm but grey clouds blocked the sun from shining through. It was quiet in the forest, the occasional sounds of insects buzzed around and the footsteps sounded louder than usual. The crunching as she stood on the dead leaves seemed to echo. The forest smelled on morning due from the apparent rain they had the night before. All her senses seemed heightened. The forest was ongoing, there was just a path that lead deeper into the forest, was this here before? Just as she reached the end she made a turn, walking deeper into the woods but the improvised path she made was unfortunately a dead end.

"My, my. Are we lost?" A male voice rose. Maria spun around hoping the person behind the voice didn't see her wings. Her eyes danced around her surroundings, the trees, the bushes, the path behind her, but nobody was there. She ignored it thinking she must have picked up a voice somewhere else. "Well?" The voice asked. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Her voice was shaky. As if by command, a figure appeared behind a tree. He looked sort of old but handsome, he wore a black suit with a blue shirt underneath, and he had thick wavy brown hair. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man tilted his head and flashed a dangerous smile, "I have many names." He replied, walking towards her. Maria stepped back. "You my dear, can call me Salem." He was in front of her now, not to close but enough to communicate to her without raising his voice. "What do you want?" She flinched as her wings felt heavy. "I tried to come to you before, Maria." He smirked. "What do you mean?" Her blue eyes were wide and filled with confusion. "Help me, oh… help me." He laughed. "It was a trap?" Salem half nodded. Mara was confused again. "What do you want from me?" She repeated, in a more calm tone. "I was sent to prevent this from happening. I needed to kill you before this happened." Marias head crinkled as she tried to understand. "Who are you?" Salem sighed impatiently, "I work for the big man." He pointed to the floor. "-and so he told me to stop you guys from happening." Marias breathing exhilarated, "How come you look human." Salem rose his eyebrows at her, "You _really_ want to see my true form?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Anyway, since I was too late I have to take it from you." He calmly stated, pulling down on his blazer to straighten it. "Take what from me? My wings?" Salem's eyes widened, "No, Maria. Not your wings…" he walked towards her and placed a hand on her stomach. "I want your child." Maria froze. "But… But I'm not pregnant." Salem sniggered, "Oh yes you are. Don't you think it's strange how you were sick this morning?" Maria pushed his hand away, "It's happening to fast… I was probably sick because of… these." Her wings expanded, stretching out and ripping through her shirt. Salem's face was riddled with fear for a split second. "Interesting, he turned you into a demon." He grinned. Not used to the heavy wings and the excruciating pain that came with it, Maria fell on one knees with a cry of pain. Salem looked down at her, "A demon child. They grow up fast. Very fast. You'll give birth in a matter of days. I could just, kill you now but the big man needs the child. Besides where would the fun be in killing you right away?" he lowered himself to her level, squatting before her. "-And when that time comes… I assure you'll see me again." He chuckled darky, showing his teeth and stood up. "Tick tock goes the clock, your time is running out" He laughed wickedly as he walked away. Maria was too shocked to stand back up. She was on the floor for a while before a squawk from a crow had woke her from her trance. She stood up and made her way back to the factory.

In the factory the creeper had finished a morning hunt and was now adding to the blanket on his walls. It was nearly finished but once he was, he planned to continue throughout the entire factory. His head turned quickly as Maria entered, thinking it was an intruder. He saw the look on her face as she stared at the floor. He walked up to her and reached for her hands, giving them tight reassuring squeezes. "Salem." Was all she could say. The Creepers face froze as if they had a history that went way back. But not a very good one. "Also… I'm… I think I might be…pregnant. He told me. We have to run, get out of here. He's coming to take the baby away." His face didn't change when she looked up at him. "You knew?" She cried. "How could you not warn me or protect me from this?" Tears formed in her eyes and so the demon embraced her in a hug. "No!" She struggled out of his grip. "No, you may not want this child but I do! When you go back to sleep, that's the last time I will see you again because in another twenty three years I'll be dead. This baby is all I'll have left form you. Do I really have to fight this alone?!" She was unsteady, the weight of her wings threw her balance of and she collapsed to the floor. "Goddammit!" She punched the floor. "I can't." She took in a deep breath, "I can't do this without you."


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

Maria stood outside with her arms outstretched, her position resembling a cross. The Creeper stood behind her, his claws gripping her hips to balance her. With a subtle nod, Marias wings expanded, her black feathers molting to the ground. She took a small step forward and then another. On her third step she lost her balance and nearly collapsed but the Creeper had kept her on her feet by his supporting hands. Maria gave aloud sigh, scolding herself but she was punished as the Creepers claws dug into her a little more. This was his way of telling her not to be so hard on herself. "I will do this." She murmured, "-It just takes time." She took another step forward and then another and soon she was on her ninth step. "When do we get to go flying?" She sighed, bored. As a response, the demon gave a low growl. "Yeah I know, walk before I can run… or fly."

This went on for at least half an hour, it was time for the Creeper to feed on some more people. His time was now divided into training with Maria and feeding. Before kissing her on her head, Jeepers expanded his own wings and took off. She laughed and waved him off. The weather was warm today and as always their training had an audience of crows. Maria didn't know what to do while she waited for him to come back. This never really takes long, it seems his hunting trips have been cut shorter and shorter. With a happy sigh she lazily smiled and stared up at the clear ocean sky. Maria began to walk, she didn't have a specific destination but wanted to explore more of her current home for the time being. Learning her lesson, she ditched the forest and began walking near more public area. So far it was nothing, an empty highway. Not the highway they met on but the closet one from the factory. It was deserted and heat from the sun began to intensify. Sitting down by the sidewalk, Maria began to catch her breath. She had been walking for at least twenty minutes in the blazing sun and there was no shaded areas to walk or sit under. She breathed in and slowly exhaled, puffing her cheeks.

After fifteen minutes had passed Maria was suddenly startled by voices. They were all speaking over eachother at once. A male child, a woman and a man were talking at once. Not angrily though more like in an intense conversation. Her heart began to race. Nobody nor a vehicle could be seen anywhere. It was like she was in a crowded room and she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Panic told her to move, to stand, walk, do anything. So she stood, her eyes darting from both ends of the roads to the grassy sidewalk areas. "Hello?!" She breathed. Nothing. Then she began to feel. Happiness, anxious and anger all clashed into one big simultaneous emotion. Maria closed her eyes to focus, trying to make out what was being said. "The park is that way, daddy!" The young chid squealed. "So you've done your geography homework." The man replied. "I'll turn this car around if you carry on doubting my navigation. "The female sighed. It sounded like a conversation but nobody could be seen and the voices got louder. The emotions she felt must have been empathy towards these 'voices'. Happiness, emitting from the excited child. Anxiousness, from the father and anger from the mother. But where was this all coming from?

Not long after the voices had gotten louder she heard a vehicle down the road. As the car got closer, the voices had gotten louder, the emotions intensifying. Maria walked out in the middle of the road, hoping they would stop. They did after the horn beeped furiously at her. She peered in the car and saw a woman in the driver's seat, a man in the front seat and a small child in the passenger's seat. The woman unbuckled her seatbelt and angrily exited the car, slamming the door. "What the hell are you doing? It's in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could've sped up!" She screamed, her arms wailing about. That voice. It was the same she had heard. Then she spoke again but her lips didn't move, "_I hate that I'm so angry all time. I feel so bad letting out my frustration on this poor lady but I'd rather take it out on her than my own family._"

"I understand." Maria replied. "What?" The woman sneered, squinting her eyes from the sun. "You're angry but you'd rather take it out on me so that's fine… I don't want to see your boy upset." She smiled at the child. He hesitantly smiled back before being hidden by his father's arm in protective manner. "How did you…?" Then the father spoke but his lips didn't move either, "_I hope nothing bad happens._" Maria turned her gaze to who she assumed to be as the father, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Then the boy spoke but his lips didn't move, "_There's something different about this lady. I can see that she doesn't have what everyone else has and that's what gives me a bad vibe. It's like she has this… dark force around her but her soul looks… torn in half or something._" Maria backed away. "I-I'm sorry… my friend is calling me." She lied. She ran off sideways before completely running of, taking the woodland shortcut back to the factory so her wings wasn't visible. She ran faster than she ever could before, the air whiplashing her face and her feet ever so lightly padding on the ground.

She made it to the factory, but wasn't short of breath like she thought she would be. She felt what they felt and she heard what they thought. This was to strange. Would it be this way with every human that was within a radiance of her? Just then, the crows began to squawk all at once. He was on his way back. With a hard thump, he had landed on his feet outside the factory with a body gripped on his eagle like feet, and a body over each shoulder. "Hey." Maria breathed as she walked up to him. They embraced eachother in a long hug before parting. "Um… I want to ask you a question. Do you ever… I don't know… hear voices or feel what another living human feels?" The demon slowly shook his head at her before taking the body's indie the factory. Maria knew she couldn't get a decent answer from him. There was nobody else she could talk to about her new demonic self. She needed answers, especially if she was to go up against the devils right arm man.

In her mind, Maria thought about her questions:

.Why can I hear what other people are thinking?

.Why do I feel what they feel?

.Why it the young boy the only one who saw that I was… different?

.I'm a succubus now, so does that mean I have no soul?

. Am I also immortal?

With a frustrated sigh Maria walked back outside hoping to clear her head and answer the questions by herself. The birds were squawking louder than they have before, shifting Marias questionable daze. As she walked out a bit more, a crow approached her. It wasn't one that followed the Creeper. This one looked different. It was huge, as in fat. Its wings were matted as if it had just been in a fight with a cat and the beak had the length of a fully grown man's hand, coming into a sharp point. Maria knelt down noticing a folded piece of paper in its beak. She took it and as she unwrapped it, the crow cocked its head to the side, starring at her as if mesmerising her face. The note read:

_M,_

_I understand you have questions. Meet me at the tavern café tomorrow at 9:15. _

_Many, many names. _

Maria folded the note. The matted crow squawked at her, startling her and sending her to fall back into a sitting position instead of kneeling. Its cry was very low making it sound very old. It then tipped its head back and squawked rhythmically a few times as if to laugh at her. Then it hopped onto her knee and peered its ugly face into hers. "I… dare… you." The crow grunted before flying away, leaving ratty black feathers behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

Chapter 9: Answers

**Paragraphs… paragraphs everywhere O.O**

9:00am. Maria arrived at the café as instructed. She wanted to make sure she was early. She waited until the Creeper was out hunting until she made her move. Maria sat in a nearby window seat on the cafes red leather furniture, wrapping her hands around a morning coffee. It felt like a life time since she has had a proper drink since her time is being spent with the Creeper. With a sigh and a few taps of her cup she thought about her questions and braised herself for the worse. The café had just opened so she was the only customer. She sipped her hot beverage watching out of the window, watching the world go by slowly in a morning rush for school and work. It had never occurred to her until now that her life wasn't how she had planned it out. It wasn't normal. Her life changed the moment she met the Creeper. Watching business people checking their watches to make sure that they were either on time or late for work, watching tired parents with their well-dressed children making their way to school, all this was in fact what would be considered as a 'normal life'. Hers however wasn't. She was pregnant and showing slightly with a baby that a demon gave her. The demon that she fell in love with and the strange thing is, yes this wasn't to be considered as a 'normal life' but to her, she wouldn't have it another way. It was the perfect life.

With a smile she sipped her hot drink, letting the steam condensate on her skin. The sound of bells made her head snap up and look towards the door. There he was in his crisp suit. Salem. He gave Maria a wink before ordering himself a drink. Maria scowled at him when his back was turned, outraged when she remembered his purposes for stepping foot on the human world. He exchanged some money from the counter for his drink, making small talk with the female waitress. She was laughing, flipping her brown hair back from her shoulders and brushing her fingers against his arm as they spoke. Maria frowned, if only she knew how much of monster he really is. Salem made his way up to Maria and sat opposite her. "I think she likes you." She sneered. Salem flashed a smile to her remark, "She does look rather tasty." He sipped his drink, "…It's a joke." Marias cheeks expanded as she let out a sigh of relief. "So… these answers." She entailed, sipping her drink also. "Ah yes… what do you want to know?" Marias eye raised as if wondering what to ask first. "Oh, how about, why are you helping me? For all I know you could be tricking me." Salem rolled his green eyes at her, "You kids and your TV. What wrong with the bad guy answering your questions for you, can't we all just try and be nice, would you consider that?"

Maria folded her arms on the table and creased her forehead angrily. Salem sighed and tapped his long, tapered fingers on the table, "Fine. The... big man if you will, wanted you to know since you're one of us now. Quite frankly, I don't know how you wouldn't know this since you are… well… with the Creeper. You just lack common knowledge on demonology." He took a big sip of his drink and rested his chin on his hand, waiting for her reply. "So…" She sighed and lowered her voice, "-What am I exactly? I mean I got the jyst of it. A succubus." Salem lowered his voice also, "No, Maria. You're not exactly a succubus. You were born human, you got turned throughout your human life which makes you half human and half demon. A cambion to use the proper terms." Maria looked up at him confused, "But wouldn't a cambion be what my child would be since the father was a demon and the mother was a human?" Salem rose his eyebrows impressively, "Yes, however you can only be a fully succubus if you were born one. If the father and mother was from the succbi group."Another question popped into Marias head, "Why did I become a cambion succubus specifically?" After another long sip of his drink, Salem answered, "Nobody knows exactly why, Maria. Probably because you a female." Maria finished her coffee and tapped her finger nails loudly as if she was slowly processing the information. "Another drink?" He offered as he finished his final gulp as well. Maria shook her head politely, "No… thanks." It felt nice to talk to someone properly even if he was the bad guy.

"Does this make me… you know…immortal?" She whispered. Salem pulled his suit down and twitched his neck to the side, "Oh, you thought..." He laughed and began to speak in a condescending tone, "No, no. You have to ironically consume at least six hundred and sixty six souls to become the capital 'I'. You got turned, you wasn't born this way. Not everything gets handed down to you." Marias shoulders slumped, "How do I do that? Consume souls?" "You're a succubus, figure it out." He winked. "I have to… sleep with other men? Strangers?" She couldn't help but raise her voice slightly, causing some of the older customers which she had just notice give her glances. Salem noticed this and chuckled. "Normally…" He lowered his voice, "it would be the sperm of the man a succubus collects. She would give this to the male succubus, the incubus. Since you're only a cambion you steal their souls instead." Maria was still grossed out, "I have to sleep with six hundred and sixty six men so I can consume their souls?(!)" Giving her a nod, Salem confirmed her answer in silence. Unfortunately Maria knew that she wouldn't' have the time to become immortal before the Creepers time was up however this didn't matter because if she could become immortal in the meantime that means she would be able to see her beloved Creeper after another twenty three years and the twenty three years after and so on. However there was a slight hole in her theory, she could die fighting this Salem guy if she decided to wait after the Creepers time was up. After a moment of silence Maria plucked up the courage to ask another question leading from the previous, "Do I…" She sighed sadly, "Have a… soul?"

"Not exactly. Because you're a cambion. You have fragments… a little bit of humanity left." He answered. After every question was answered so simply it just brought up a new question each time. Questions about her child. For obvious reasons she didn't want to talk about her child to him because of the danger that could put them in. She shook her head, dismissing the idea. "The other day… when I was out… I heard voices but it wasn't until they pulled up I realised it was their thoughts." Salem shuffled in his seat, "How naïve. What, you think you're some sort of super human now? No. you're a demon. Half demon, Maria. Haven't you figured this out yet? It wasn't their voices you were hearing, it was their soul." She sat back, "Huh?" With an exasperated sigh, Salem continued to explain, "Humans call it there 'instinct' or 'gut feeling' but in actual fact it's their soul. That's what you were hearing. Encase you haven't noticed, your senses have now been enhanced… so much. Humans only get to hear voices, music and natural sounds but demons hear a soul from miles away. Some unfortunate demons such as yourself get the curse of empathy. So whatever a human feels, you feel. When you're sucking the soul out of an unfortunate man you get to feel the pain he does and the panic." Maria remained silent. "Oh, and the reason you can't hear a soul from anyone in the café is because they're talking over eachother so you can't tell the difference between actual voices and a soul."

This was all becoming too much. It was better when she didn't know anything. She began to fidget and concentrate on the voices, trying to distinguish the difference. "Don't bother. We're here for answers." Salem growled, his face closer to hers. Maria sighed and backed away. "Coffee?" He offered, kindly. "No." She hissed through gritted teeth. "I have a final question, ah!" She grabbed her stomach. Salem gave her an intrigued glance. The baby was kicking. Maria giggled, "I don't think it likes you." She rubbed her tummy gently, "quite frankly, neither do I." "Careful…" Salem shook his finger at her, "- you won't get your final answer." Maria rolled her shoulders in small circles, the weight of the baby and the wings were distributing evenly. "Okay… Why can only a child know I'm... different?" Salem tipped his head back as if it was an easy answer, "Children… they just now. They see things adults don't. The same applies for really sick people but the kind close to death."

Maria nodded through closed eyes as if scolding herself for asking such an obvious question, "Of course." She murmured. "Now I have a question." Salem perked, catching Maria of guard. A serious expression flashed on his face, "Why the Creeper?" Maria supressed a small laugh. "Well, you see… the best thing about him…" She stood up as if to leave before finishing off her sentence, "He doesn't talk." She walked towards the door, smiling to herself. "Maria." Salem called. "- I just love what you've done to hide your… back." It was true. Maria layered on her clothes to hide the huge bulge from her wings. It did add to the pain but it was what she had to do to hide. "Just don't let the door hit your tail on the way out." She replied, opening the door and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

Maria sat outside, sitting on the grass outside of the abandoned building. So many thoughts raced around her head. Throughout the years of waiting for the Creeper to awaken, she had never thought her life change as dramatically as it has. As time was passing, she could feel her child growing within every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Faster than a human baby and now it's coming, the war for a child. She felt alone in this even with the Creeper by her side. She needed to consume six hundred and sixty six souls to become immortal but the Creepers time was running out and neither of them had time to prepare for this battle. The fight between a succubus and a demon against the devils advocate. The odds didn't feel in her favour but it didn't stop her from trying. There were things she had to do to prepare herself; train and gather strength. Maria rose to her feet and decided to train early. She began to run, in no direction specific. It wasn't about training like a human would, just to become fit, it was to build stamina and strength. She knew a succubus and a demon would be no match for Salem himself but that didn't stop her, it only made her try harder and as she clung to the small amount of hope she had left, she picked up her pace until she found a park. Her wings were still hidden underneath her clothes. It was harder since she didn't know what she was up against, she has never seen his true form or what powers he was capable of, and that's if he has any.

Overwhelmed by other thoughts of those around her she tried to push them aside and began. Her training resembled parkour. She swung on bars, front flipped and managed to reach further distances from building to building. Surprised that she hadn't been out of breath yet, she decided to push herself and climb walls by jumping from wall to wall and reaching the roofs. Maria continued to run and jump of the roof to reach the building in front of her. Unfortunately the distance was too far and her wings ripped through her clothing, soaring her through the air. She headed up and hovered in mid-air.

When she had returned three hours later from non-stop training the Creeper was already in the building, stitching his harvested disembodies on the wall. He glanced at her as she walked in. "Three hours of training." She panted. He ignored her, continuing his work. "Look, I know you're angry at me because you feel like I'm doing this on my own but that's how I feel." Maria was surprised by her words, not because of what she had said but because she noticed her southern accent was gone. The change must have cleansed her in some way or it possibly left as a part of her soul withered. "You want to mope around that's fine by me. But we have to face the biggest battle of our life's here. Our child is at risk and I don't know what will happen if they…" She clenched her fists as she thought angrily about the possibilities. Her nails dug so deep into her palm, blood dripped down onto the floor. She was stronger than ever before and the Creeper could see that. Jeepers abandoned his work station and stood in front of Maria, reaching out for her hands. He opened them up so she wasn't clenching her fists and pulled her into an embrace. "Let's train together." Her wings expanded and wrapped around them both in a tight cocoon.

They both walked outside and proceeded to train with eachother, fighting. "Go easy. I am carrying our child you know." She smiled. He smiled back in reply. She nodded the 'okay' to start the fight and the Creeper ran towards her. Maria managed to jump and twist in the air on her side before landing back gracefully on her feet. She made the next move and flipped in the air as she ran, surprising her love with more grace but her punch was dodged easily, leaving her open for an attack, he took his opportunity and tackled her to the floor. "You win that round but let's see how we fight-" Her wings expanded in mid jump, leaving her hovering in the air, "-whilst air borne." They tackled eachother like wild animals, a vicious wolf fight in the heavens. This round was more serious. Both pairs of wings flapped ferociously within the fierce fight. It seemed to be going more serious than a normal training fight and each move was taken seriously, making it appear as a real spar. After a while of fighting in mid-air, Maria began to fall like a meteorite back to the earth's surface but before she could hit the floor, the creeper swooped in and caught her as he landed. Her wings were torn horribly, big holes and small holes had punctured in random places. She looked up at the worried Creeper and smiled as her wings began to self-heal themselves. It was like a brand new pair of wings. Once she was okay, the Creeper set her back onto to her feet but was worried by his expression. She could tell that he had gone too far in their training session and he would probably refuse for future training. "Look… I'm fine." Maria smiled, twirling around. "The baby is fine." She looked into his eyes, he seemed to watch her in shock. It seemed more than her safety he was concerned about. She should have gotten stronger during the change, if she couldn't defeat him in a play fight, how was she to defeat the devils right hand man in a real fight?

As the day went by, Jeepers was pre occupied with the usual protocol, stitching bodies together and sticking them on the wall. In the meantime, Maria was resting, a whole day of training and nothing to show for it. Her baby was growing faster by the minute and she was showing more now. It wouldn't be long until it was time. But when it was time, the fight would begin and she wasn't physically ready. The only thing she could do at the moment was run and flip around like a little wind up dog and for once in her life, she felt like she was the one failing the Creeper.


	11. Chapter 11: Lilith

As the months went by, Maria's child was developing faster than that of an average bump. The only possible explanation of this was that nothing about her current situation was normal, it wasn't human. She wasn't human anymore, her sire wasn't human, Salem wasn't human and it was possible her child wouldn't be either. Maria had to attain six hundred and sixty six souls to be able to become immortal. This would work out in her favour since Salem was after her child, being immortal would raise the chances of helping her fight him and save both herself, her child and the Creeper. However, what Salem failed to tell Maria, was how fast the child was developing, she hardly had enough time to proceed with her soul harvest, and she hadn't even attained one. Being immortal was out of the question for her at this precise moment. The only advantage Maria had fighting Salem would be the Creeper and she hadn't even seen Salem's potential strength. Every week that went by, was equivalent to a month during her pregnancy, it became impossible now for her to train.

Maria ran up to Salem, he had his back to her as he held her baby in his arms. Jeepers remained on the floor, his limbs torn apart and his wings and head remained missing. Maria was in bad shape also, her wings had been brutally torn apart during the fight. She ran to Salem but it seemed, no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up. Maria roared an angry cry as she tried to run but her legs felt suddenly heavy as if she was running in water. She pondered on thought of a power he may have used on her but she couldn't be sure. As Salem walked he was pulled underneath the earth's surface, returning to the underworld successfully with Marias child. Hot, angry tears poured down her face as she fell to the floor, punching the ground beneath her. "Let me in! Goddammit, let me the fuck in!" She had lost the creeper as well as her child and now she was about to lose herself. "No!" She repeated over and over until she sat up in bed still screaming "NO!" She was breathing hard and sighed as tears proceeded to race down her pale face. She cupped her face in embarrassment and left the room. She found a room in the factory to use as a bedroom as she didn't want to bother the Creeper as he worked daily and nightly in his work station. There wasn't a bed of course, just a nest of clothes.

As she opened the door to exit, the Creeper stood before her obviously about to walk in. "A nightmare." She sniffed. An expression flashed on his face for a slight moment. An expression Maria didn't think was possible. He looked terrified but only for moment. "What is it?" Maria asked pushing past him and cleaning an old, broken down machine with the back of her sleeve. She looked into her reflection and saw that her once blue eyes her were now a deep crimson red. It was some demonic emotional residue that lingered from her nightmare. "As I said… nightmare." She smiled sadly at her reflection, her eyes puffy and sore. "I look like hell." She turned to the Creeper who had followed her quietly. "Get it? I look like hell...hell. No? Okay." Her attempt at trying to make the situation brighter wasn't working. She was surprised as the Creeper had engulfed her in a hug but kept the tightness to a minimum. Marias breathing was rigid from crying but she felt safe now, seeing how everything was just a dream and everyone was safe. "You're alive… my baby is alive… everything is okay." She hinted at her nightmare only to be hugged tighter. "I'm sorry." She sighed, "I feel like I've failed you. I'm not strong as you are and I've been wrong. We're in this together, I'm not on my own but I feel like I've left you in the dark because I've also left myself in the dark." Her apology was brought on by guilt from yesterday as well as her nightmare. If anything was to happen she didn't want it to end with an argument. To show forgiveness, the hug was tightened. "Okay, buddy. Not too tight." The hug loosened but he still refused to let go for the time being.

"Kiss me." She pleaded. Together they shared a long passionate kiss, it felt like forever since they had shown eachother any sort of display of affection. Her hand reached up and she pulled his head in to deepen their moment as one of the Creepers hands was tangled in her hair, the other, sitting on her hip. When they broke away Maria had to tell him something, something that had also felt like forever since she last said, "I love you, my Creeper." He replied by tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and grinning a wolfish grin, his sharp teeth reaching into fine, sharp points. Marias eyes had changed back to its normal colour and she felt calmer, safer. As she was finally released from the embrace, the Creepers eyes trailed to her pregnant stomach. It seemed a lot bigger this morning, as if a few months had flown by. "So… let's talk names... if she's a girl… how about, Aronia?" The Creeper just stared at her as if she was speaking to herself. "If he's a boy how about… erm… Newton?" She smiled, proud of the names that she was clearly sticking to.

That morning, Maria decided to take a stroll into a local town centre. She was searching for a gym so she could shower. She wore thick layers of clothing to hide her buldging wings. Luckily for her, it only took an hour for eyes to return from normal, her body was now out of shock and her emotional status had returned back to its normal state. When Maria had returned, she planned to rest for the rest of the day, her nightmare had consumed her entirely and left her feeling vulnerable. It made her happy sitting in the corner and admiring the Creeper as if he was some sort of god. Occasionally she would get a few 'what?' looks but it didn't stop her from gawking after a mischievous giggle. Her nightmare had riddled fear of loss through her and she wanted to see him alive and unharmed for as long as she could before the battle that had yet to be fought. Maria suddenly toppled over in pain and clutched her stomach. The Creeper stopped what he was doing and drew all of his attention to her. "I-I think, the baby's coming." Maria felt fear more than pain right now. Fear of her nightmare turning into a reality and soon, she fears she'll lose everything that has truly only mattered. As she began to scream, the Creeper was clueless on what to do. He stood there awkwardly while his other half had possible contractions. "I.. need… to… go… to… the… hospital." She seethed.

Maria found herself being gently lowered into the passenger's side of the Creepers famous coe. She pondered about the hospital and feared the worst. "What if they'll see my wings?" She still had to layer her clothes on after the shower so no one would become suspicious of her inhuman self. She hadn't taken them off yet and so unless she had to preform x-rays she should be fine. On the way to the hospital the sky quickly begun to turn dark as if time was fast-forwarding. More fear riddled through her system, especially after she planned the hospital visit in her head, "What if they do baby scans and realise our child is' exactly human?" Many questions and worst case scenarios occupied her mind while in the meantime they had reached their destination. The Creepers reckless driving was worked off and Maria was pale and clammy, "They can't see you, you can't come in with me." She was startled as by a knock on the door. She wound down the window to see who it was but couldn't see. The vehicle was tall making it a mission to get in as well as out, even if this person was at an average height. "What?" She snapped. "Excuse me, I realise you're having some difficulty. Would you like me to assist you inside the hospital?" Maria breathed a sigh of relief, although the voice sounded familiar. "Thanks." She snapped, eagerly. "Wait here?" She asked, kissing the side of the Creepers face. He looked at her, a confused but worried expression planted across his leathery face.

Maria opened the door and a pair of long arms reached out for her. When she was out her mouth was suddenly covered by her helper, "Scream, and you baby will remain 'unborn.'" The suited man said. He picked her up, an arm under her legs and another supporting her back. "Salem." She gasped. Maria knew better than to call for help but she was hoping that the creeper would be able to see them both as they entered the hospital together, however if he was to see them, he would only see his back. As they noticed a nurse saw the situation and ran to their side, "Is she going into labour?" She asked. Maria cried out in pain, confirming her question. "This way!" She ran to a door and swiped her card, allowing them both authorised access. "Please." Maria pleaded, she wanted the nurses' attention to beg her to somehow keep a restraining order against Salem but the nurse had the wrong end of the stick thinking she needed privacy. They ran down a hall and passed into a different building within the hospital, the maternity ward. "Think of the baby." Salem said, in a casual happy tone, his mouth twitching into a sinister smile. When they reached a private ward Salem laid her onto the hospital bed and held Maris hand, "touch me again and I'll chop your balls off and shove them down your throat!" She hissed, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him close enough so he could hear her. "Women." Salem sighed, "-hormones are everywhere, one minute she says she loves me the next, she hates me." He chuckled to the nurse, giving Maria a wide eyed look. "I would never 'love' you, nobody will ever 'love' you. Nurse I- ahh!" The nurse quickly tried to undress Maria and place her in a hospital gown. "No! Don't undress me in front of 'him', I don't know him. I was out and he picked me up to take me here." The nurse stopped to look at Salem, "Is that true?" Salem's eyes flickered to the two women in front of him, "Somewhat." He hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Maria sighed in relief.

Salems face flashed with annoyance and he raised his hands in defeat as he backed out of the room, "I'll be right outside, Maria." He warned, his tone much of a warning. The strong smell of the maternity ward was infumigating, almost toxic. It was a smell only a hospital could have with overkill antibacterial with a lingering aroma that nobody could quiet explain. The lights were bright, to bright and Maria felt like she was acting out a scene in an abduction movie as she laid down on the bed. The nurses rushed around her as they tried to replace her clothes with the hospital gown and Maria was stricken with panic as they reached for her coat, "Not my coat!" She warned. "Miss, you have to wear the gown for hospital regulations, you'll get it back by the end of your birth." A nurse answered matter-of-factly as she pulled the zipper down. Maria grabbed onto the nurses hands in an attempt to stop her, "I'll take everything else of, just not this." She pleaded, through heavy panting. After a moment of hesitation, the nurse took a glance at one of the older nurses and nodded in defeat.

This was it, the day Maria would give birth. It was all happening so fast and yet none of it seemed real to her. None of it should seem real to her but it did. It felt like it was something that was happening straight out of some far-fetched novel. She felt defeated, Salem was right outside of her ward and Jeepers had no clue. She couldn't call for help, she felt defeated. "The procedure mam?" One of the nurses asked. "What?" Maria frowned. "Epidural, water, normal…?" She trailed. "Nothing!" Maria yelled, through pushes, "Bit late for that now, don't you think?"

Outside of the ward, Salem sat patiently outside, quietly humming a few tunes to himself. He could hear Marias cries and the nurse's voices as they encouraged her. He gave a coy grin as he realised how easy this was to him, Maria would be too exhausted to fight for her child so all he had to do was claim it for himself and be on his way. There shouldn't have to be a fight, all this training Maria did was so pointless. Salem's eyes flickered the door as the lights popped after a scream from Maria. For all he knew, they were working in the dark now. Backup lights were soon re enforced and they were working.

"That was like something out of a horror movie." One of the younger nurses commented as she gave a nervous laugh. Hours went by and Maria was still in the ward, her thoughts focused on her child. 'What if it has wings?', 'what if It doesn't even look human?' 'What if it's obvious it's a demon and they take my child away for some crazy science experiments?', 'If it doesn't look that bad, I'll just encourage them to believe it's deformed'. Maria thought, each question was being chained onto another.

There wasn't any point in worrying about this anymore since Salem was going to take her child away despite the outcome. "Listen, I- you can't let that man outside take my child." Maria breathed. "All children go into chambers when they are born to allow the mother some time to rest." The younger nurse patronised. "Don't worry, they mingle with the other newborns."

"Really- wait… I-I know you…" Maria breathed. "Your that nurse I saw when I had this." Maria pointed to the scar on her neck. The young nurse brushed a strand of blonde hair way from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I… guess you could say I've been keeping an eye on you, Maria." She gave a malicious smile. "Don't worry, I'll let Salem know when the baby has arrived." Thanks to her parents, Maria was forced to take bible studies and attend at religious schools which she hated and rebelled against so she had an incline to who this was. "Aren't you…" Maria strained, trailing her words as if it were obvious. The young nurse requested for the other nurses to fetch some requirements for the birth, giving her and Maria some time alone. "Really, now? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Maria screamed, indicating her current situation. Once the nurses were out of the room, it only left her and the young nurse. "As you were saying?" She grinned as she peered down. "The devils daughter." Maria gasped, grabbing fistfuls of the mattress. "I do hope you remember my name. All of those biblical lesson you were taught weren't for nothing I hope. Make you parents-oh, sorry. Make your dead parents proud and say my name" She replied, grimacing. "Lilith." Maria whispered, tears streaming down her face from pain and acceptance of the battle she had lost, there was no battle yet but with Lilith out, she knew her fate wasn't looking good for her, the Creeper and her child. "When this abomination is born," Lilith laughed at her words before proceeding her sentence, "I'll make sure Salem gets first dibs… Oh, you're crowning. Not long now, Maria."

"Just answer me this… why?" Maria asked, forcing her eyes shut. "Because it's against the rules for humans to mingle with demons… it's basic hell 101. Stupid bint." She sneered. "Then why didn't Lucifer come after me instead, why are you here, why is Salem here?" Maria asked before screaming in agony. "You humans." Lilith complained, fingering her ear. "Because, he's locked up." Maria frowned, "In his own hell?" She couldn't help but snigger at this, it was so ironic. Lilith grabbed onto Marias neck, warning her, "Continue laughing because you won't be for much longer... I can already hear your pathetic cries as you call for your child. Just like that nightmare you had." She released her throat and walked to the door peering outside for the other nurses. "You knew about that?" Maria panted, sweat glistening on her forehead. "From me to you." Lilith responded, implying that she had given her the nightmare herself. "This can't be happening, you're just some biblical being! You're not even real, Lilith!"

"I'm real and so is Salem and so is the Creeper and so are you. Look at you, you're not even human anymore. It's disgusting, truly. God knows what you child is going to look like. The abomination from hell." Rage filled Maria and she glared, her eyes turning that same deep shade of crimson red." Lilith took a step back until her back hit the door over dramatically, "Scary." She squeaked before laughing it off. "Come near my child and I'll-" Maria was cut off as she was forced to push through her pain, screaming a shrill scream. The other nurses suddenly re-entered the room with the unnecessary supplies that Lilith had ordered. Maria closed her eyes, in the attempt for them no to be seen.

Meanwhile it was getting dark and the Creeper was sitting bored in his coe, waiting for Maria. He had his usual theme song on repeat as he slumped down in the driver's seat. "Slouching? That's a bit human for you isn't it?" A voice called from the window. The demon sat up immediately and opened the door curiously. This person obviously knew he wasn't human and he intended to rid them of their life for his own safety. Salem jumped in and closed the door behind himself. "Before you freak out-" Salem was interrupted as a strong hand grasped a tight grip on his neck.

"Down boy." Salem choked which only made the grip on his neck tighten, "It's Lilith." He squeaked, hoping that name would stop him. There was no rush for the demon to loosen his grip around Salem's neck, he was enjoying this. In a sadistic yet understandable way. Just before it was too late, the Creeper released him, shoving him in his seat as he did so. "Now… are we going to talk like adults?" Salem asked, catching his breath only to be glared at. "Now-" Salem started, switching the radio off, "-this was meant to be my job… but now she's here. I'm powerful, quick and have morals-well I say morals but… anyway, I need her out of the picture. Why should you help me? Because you have a better chance defeating me with her out of the picture… and because I'm pissed. This was specifically my job." Salem straightened his suit, "What do you say, old friend? Shall we send the wicked bitch back to hell?"


End file.
